


The Billiards Room

by JasDillinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Pool Table Sex, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: Riza and Roy have some fun in the back of Madame Christmas' bar.





	The Billiards Room

**Author's Note:**

> RSW18 fic

Being the only female on Team Mustang was trying at times. Especially when you’re as disciplined and rational as Riza Hawkeye.

While the guys spent their off-duty time drinking and chasing women, Riza was usually at home, cleaning her guns or cuddling with Black Hayate. She wasn’t totally against drinking; she could probably drink those boys under the table. She wasn’t a prude either, though she preferred to save her private antics with a certain dark haired colonel. She simply enjoyed her solitude inside the walls of her small apartment, especially with her best girlfriend miles away in East city.

But tonight was Colonel Mustang’s birthday and he’d insisted that the younger woman join them tonight for a celebration at Madame Christmas’ bar.

Black Hayate sulked she exited the shower wrapped in a fluffy white towel and skimmed through the many black turtle necks and blue uniform pants until she reached her small section casual clothing. She didn’t frequent bars or clubs so she didn’t have the proper attire to attend such places.

“I’ll just have to throw something together.” She sighed, shaking her head at Black Hayate. The little Shiba Inu sulked to the floor and whined softly. Saturday nights were their snuggling nights. “Don’t give me that look.”

Her phone rang suddenly and she padded through her tiny apartment to answer it.

“Elizabeth!” his voice erupted in her ear, causing her to sign and lean against the wall shaking her head. There was a lot of background noise; the guys yelling over each other and Christmas’ girls giggling as they entertained them.

“Where are you, Elizabeth? It’s my birthday!” His words were slurred signally that he had already started drinking. The man couldn’t hold his liquor for the life of him.

“I’m at home, Sir.” She replied smugly, wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

“So you’re not coming, then?” He sounded dejected, and she heard the distinct sound of him gulping a shot and slamming the glass tumbler down.

“No, Sir. I told you. It’s not my scene.” She mused, picking at her fingernails. It was an innocent lie, and to be honest with herself she wanted to see his shock when she unexpectedly walking into the bar tonight.

“But it’s my birthdaaaaaay.” He whined, and she wondered if anyone else could hear him.

“You stated that earlier, Sir.”

“I really wanted to see you for my birthday.” He added quieter. Riza wasn’t sure if he was being solemn or speaking softer for privacy reasons.

“Colonel…” She tried to warn him, but he cut her off.

“I guess I could always come over later.” His words sent a shot of electricity between her legs and she shifted her towel more. When she didn’t respond she heard him give a cocky chuckle.

“What are you wearing Elizabeth?” He asked in a husky tone.

“A towel, Colonel. I just got out of the shower.” She replied, with her own smirk. “Goodnight, Sir.” And with that she ended the phone call and walked back into her bedroom.

She pulled a black pencil skirt from the row of bottom garments hanging up and examined it. It was form fitting and started slightly above her waist and ended just above the knee. It wasn’t necessarily a “night life” skirt, but paired with a white button up and her striped underbust vest, it was kind of alluring.

Slipping on a pair of short heels, Riza kissed Hayate goodbye and made her way to the bar.

She spotted the birthday boy at the bar surrounded by the other four members of Team Mustang and a pretty young woman on his arm; Vanessa, one of the Madame’s escorts. His aunt stood behind the bar shaking her head at whatever drunken nonsense Roy was spouting off. Her eyes cut to Riza’s as she entered the bar and she winked at her.

“Hawkeye! You made it!” Jean Havoc exclaimed waving a pool stick in her direction.

Roy’s head snapped towards the door and Riza was awarded the look of surprise she was hoping for. He eyed her up and down as she approached the bar; a look of approval and the return of his arrogant smirk let her know that he liked what he saw.

“I couldn’t let you guys have all of the fun,” She shrugged, taking the newly empty seat next to her commanding officer and Vanessa.

“What are you drinking, Riza?” Madame Christmas asked her, snapping to another blonde hair woman who was apparently serving as bartender.

Riza threw a smug look in Roy’s direction, “What’s the birthday boy drinking.”

“Rum and coke,” the Madame chuckled, “My RoyBoy’s favorite.”

“I’ll have the same then.” Riza told her, challenging Roy with her eyes.

“I thought you weren’t much of a drinker?” Roy mocked her, as the bartender slid her tumbler to her.

She raised her glass to propose a cheer, and the rest of the occupants followed, “Happy birthday, Colonel.” Everyone repeated the phrase and glasses clanked together before they all downed their drinks.

Riza crossed her legs and motioned for the bartender girl to pour her another drink. She wasn’t lost on the fact that Roy’s gaze kept flitting over the length of her bare legs. She downed the second drink and shook off the burn in her throat.

“I guess you really can’t hang with the big boys, Hawkeye.” Roy chuckled and downed another glass. She wondered how many drinks he’d already had tonight. The last thing she needed was for him to end up drunkenly stumbling to her doorstep again, nearly blowing their cover for the umpteenth time.

“I think I hang just fine,” Riza shrugged, downing a third shot.

Falman and Havoc had started up a pool game, while Fuery sat in the lounge and talked to one of the girls about radio transmitters and Breda conversed with a redhead about the many reasons dogs don’t make good pets.

Roy and Riza played a silent game of trying to out-drink each other; one that she was sure she’d win because he was already starting to talk out of his ass.

“I think that’s enough liquor for you, birthday boy.” Riza slurred, downing her sixth shot of rum. “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

Vanessa giggled and patted his chest softly, “Yeah Roy, you should let us put you to bed.” She told him suggestively, motioning to the blonde behind the bar.

“Hmm…tempting…” he purred, and Riza shook her head in amusement. This was the future Fuehrer of Amestris? This philandering, horn-dog?

“Lucky bastard,” She heard Havoc mumble as he reached from behind her and grabbed another tumbler half-full of brown liquor.

Riza excused herself to the restroom to clear her head. She wouldn’t be able to walk home if she continued to drink like this. She needed something to sober her up.

Her needs would be met in the form of a mischievous smirk from a waiting Roy Mustang as she exited the restroom into the dark hallway.

“Finished with that threesome already, Colonel?” She mused, folding her arms and leaning against the wall near the restroom door.

He didn’t respond. He only grinned impishly and motioned his head towards the door at the end of the hall. Riza furrowed her brow in confusion, but followed him anyways.

Behind the door was a private lounge, with a long plush sectional, mirrors for walls and a large pool table in the middle. A room Chris Mustang and the girls used to entertain their more high-profile clients.

Roy walked over to the pool table and retrieved the two pool sticks from beneath it, tossing one to Riza. “Shall we Lieutenant?”

Riza shrugged and approached the pool table as he set up the triangle and balls. “Solids.”

“Fine by me. I’ll even let you go first.” He replied smugly.

Riza leaned over the table and struck the cue ball with her stick, sending it flying into the rack of balls and scattering them about the table. One solid ball pocketed in the opposite corner so she continued her turn.

When it was Roy’s turn, she’d expected him to scratch in his drunken state, but he skillfully sent the striped ball soaring into their pockets as if he was sober and playing for competition.

On her next turn, Riza rounded the table several times, trying to calculate the best angle to shoot from. The six drinks she’d consumed had her mind fuzzy and she was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand.

“That’s not a very good move Lieutenant.” He teased coming up behind her. Riza sucked her teeth and leaned in further to focus. She could shoot targets from miles away with her Bolt action with ease, but shooting pool wasn’t her forte. She kicked the black heels off of her feet and prepared for her shot.

She arched her back a poked her ass out a little to tease him; pleased by the sound of his breath hitching as the fabric of her skirt grazed his crotch gently. Instead of shying away, Roy placed his hands on her hips and grinded his pelvis into her, just as she was making her shot.

“Dammit, Colonel!” She huffed as she watched her pool stick completely miss the cue ball.

“Disappointing that I didn’t get to see you in that towel,” He chuckled in her ear, running his hands over her hips and around to cup and massage her ass.

Riza gasped and turned to smack him. “Pig,” He caught her slap but the wrist and kissed her palm softly. She snatched her hand away moved from between his body and the pool table. “It’s your turn.”

Now it was time for Roy to lean into the table and focus on his shot. He called out a pocket for the eight ball and winning shot. Riza smirked and came up closer behind him, reaching her hands around to stroke the junction of his thigh. Her hand came in contact with the already tight imprint of his cock in his dark slacks. A satisfied moan erupted through the dim room, but it wasn’t from Roy’s mouth. It was Riza’s.

She wasn’t expecting him to already be turned on!

Roy gave a cocky laugh before launching the eight ball into its designated pocket and winning the game.

“That’s game.” He dropped the pool stick on the table top and turned towards his lieutenant, pulling her into him by her waist. His mouth was on hers before she could protest, and his hands came up to ravage her clothing; unbuttoning the white blouse and freeing her cleavage for exposure.

She put her hands against his strong chest and pushed away from him, but he wasn’t having it. She let out a short screech when his hands grabbed her waist against, spinning her around and sitting her on the pool table.

Without missing a beat he lifted her legs and placed them on her shoulders, grinning down at her like a kid on Christmas morning. “Quite the compromising position, eh Lieutenant?”

“I’ll say.” She mumbled, arching her back and swiping a few solid balls from underneath her back. A soft moan slipped from her throat when she felt his warm breaths on her ankle.

He had her left leg extended upward and was leaving a hot trail of kisses on her skin. His hand caressed and massaged her foot as the trail of kisses made its way to the bottom of her foot.

He was kissing her feet!

She giggled quietly, a little from the tickling from his lips, and also the thought of seeing him in the office Monday and wondering if he’d remember kissing her feet and toes.

Her skirt had ridden up her thighs, and with this tilted position Roy could see that she hadn’t bothered with underwear tonight. He gave her foot one last smacking kiss, before dragging her lips up the length of her creamy leg.

Below him Riza was breathing heavily. She knew what they were doing was wrong. Anybody could walk in on them at any moment. However her judgment was clouded by lust and liquor and the sensation of Roy running his tongue and hand up her thigh.

“Roy—we shouldn’t—Ahh—We can’t do this here!” She panted; her words getting caught on each contact his tongue made with her skin. 

 

“Let’s go back to your—Oh God!” She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers entering her wet folds. Her hips bucked forward and her head arched back. His other hand snaked up her body and pushed her bra aside to caress her boob.

“Colonel stop!” She breathed out, “Before someone catches us.” She could only imagine the look on Madame Christmas’ face if she walked in on nephew and his adjutant getting busy on her pool table. She’d probably phone General Grumman and tell him the news, and the last thing she needed was for her grandfather to know that she had been hooking up with her commanding officer. He’d have a heart attack. Or worse; he’d be excited.

“Stop calling me Colonel during sex!” He demanded gruffly, standing to undo his belt with the hand that was once fondling her tits, but keeping the other set of fingers between her legs. “And we won’t get caught if you’d keep quiet.”

Riza nodded her compliance and bit her lip to suppress her sounds of pleasure. Roy’s erection was now free and standing at attention. He stood before her watching his index and middle fingers roll her clit in circles.

“Roy…”

“Yeah baby?” He breathed up, shifting his gaze to her face.

“We need to be quick.” She ordered him sternly, setting her drunken passion aside for a few seconds of common sense.

“But its—“

“Your birthday,” She finished for him, “I know. “

Roy gave a cocky snort and grabbed her hips again, pulling her to the edge of the table. “Your loss, Lieutenant. I was just about to taste you.” He slurred in a deep tone.

Riza was just about to retort with his earlier demand not to use military job titles during sex, but she had to trade her words in for a near scream when he slammed her lower half into his pelvis; penetrating her without even aiming.

He was usually a passionate partner in bed, but Drunken Roy didn’t want to make love. Drunken Roy wanted to fuck.

Riza’s body flailed back and forth as he rammed in and out of her. Her newly exposed breast jiggled wildly, further fueling him to hump at her harder. He was almost in a trance watching the perfect mounds bounce in a circular motion with every slam. It made him want to fuck her harder just to make it happen over and over again.

The sound of her moaning his names forced his eyes from her bouncing breast to her face, which was screwed up in pleasure as he rocked against her. He turned his face slightly and kissed her leg where they rested on his shoulders. She was a spectacle to watch when she was being fucked. Her face flushed and her eyes glazed. He wanted to kiss her mouth, which hung faintly opened, allowing little whimpers and moans to come out. He wasn’t used to a drunken Riza, but he liked it.

A chorus of cheers and laughter erupted from down the hallway outside, but that didn’t stop him from fucking her. He was close to finishing and she still hadn’t come yet.

“What are you waiting for, Riza. You’re the one that said we had to be quick.” He taunted her huskily, but on the inside he was nervous about busting his load before she got hers.

“I—umm…It just feels so good.” She trailed off and turned her head to the side defeated. If that wasn’t an ego boost, Roy didn’t know what was. He licked his lips and watched her small hands come forwards to fondle her nipples.

“Stop doing that, or I’m going to—“He breathed out and unconsciously pounded her harder. The wooden legs of the pool table wobbled and he almost lost his footing when the whole structure moved a few inches forward.

Riza let out a screech and steadied herself on table. “What the hell Roy!”

“Sorry I got carried away,” He mumbled, trying to regain their position and resume his motions.

Riza had had enough, however. She brought her foot down to his chest and kicked him back gently. She let out a smooth exhale when his cock slid out of her.

Hoping off of the pool table, she grabbed his collar and guided him towards the sectional couch. He sat down first and Riza straddle him; gripping his hardness and guiding it inside of her.

She let out a hiss and threw her head back as she descended onto his hard cock slowly. Roy wrapped is hands around her neck and pulled her face to his, drawing her into a sloppy kiss that tasted like brown liquor and mint.

Riza rolled her hips roughly on top of him, finding it hard to catch a distinct rhythm in her inebriated haze. Roy didn’t mind though, she was wet, she was moving, and she was Riza. Who needed a threesome, when he had his queen here?

He wasn’t going to last much longer. Blame the alcohol, because any other time he’d hold out as long as possible.

He met her erratic bouncing with his own long strokes, hoping to hit her in just the right sweet spot to send her unwinding. Riza noticed his change in movements and tried to match it, wanting the same silent resolve as him.

Her breathing grew rapid and her moans grew louder as he hit her spot over and over. She was close to screaming out his name as her orgasm rippled through her body, but Roy clamped his mouth over hers, letting the words vibrate into his throat.

With her walls gripping his cock and coating it in her juices, Roy released deep inside of her with a fit of grunts and moans of his own.

Riza leaned forward and buried her head in the leather backing of the couch near his neck. “I’m pretty sure everyone heard us.”

“I doubt it.” He breathed out, squeezing her ass where the pencil skirt had ridden up. “I’m sure the Madame is making sure the guys are preoccupied. They won’t even notice we’re gone.”

Riza wanted to respond, but she was too exhausted. She was recovering from her orgasm and now she was growing sleepy.

“I guess I should get home to Black Hayate.” She groaned, not bothering to move.

“Can I meet you there for a night cap?” He asked mischievously.

“No, you can’t.” She replied with a curt laugh.

“But it’s my birthdaaaaaaay” He whined, earning a swat behind the head.

“I know,” She kissed his cheek sweetly, “You said that earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comments


End file.
